


Schezo's moving castle

by Sageroman



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Puyo Puyo Tetris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageroman/pseuds/Sageroman
Summary: Even if yah haven't seen the movie you may like this
Relationships: Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Kudos: 7





	Schezo's moving castle

The day starts off normal with the sun rising in the east bathing the land in a honey like glow. Chirping from the birds waking up causes a young man with silvery hair to awaken from his light sleep. He shuffles out of his moderately soft bed with a groan not really wanting to leave confines of his bed. They stretch out the tiredness pulling at their bones while listening to the various women and men chatting happily. He hears something about how schezo's moving castle was getting quite close to the town. Some of them were worried about the wizard stealing hearts.  
They roll their eyes thinking the whole thing was dumb. Though he can't help but think of it while looking at the full body mirror from across the room. Think that they were too bland for the wizard to even think about taking his heart. His hair was a mildly interesting color along with his appetite for sweets. Can't go too long without a sugary substance covering his mouth. Luckily he has a friend that is a baker who gives him the sweets that weren't sold the day before giving him a constant supply of sweets to keep him up, and running.  
A thud from down stairs causes them to jump, tearing their gaze away from his reflection. The knock from the door signals that he has to go and clean up a mess. Once down stairs he found that a display was knocked down crushing some hats. Sighing he picks up what could still be sold along with what could be used in creating more hats. They take the salvage to his room to fix up a couple of new hats. Luckily this happened before the shop was due to open.  
Doesn't take very long for him to make up 3 new hats and move on to his forth. Out of boredom he tells the new hat how utterly tacky it was. It wasn't that he hated his job. In fact he thought it fitted how plain he was. Though it would be nice to do more than just fix problems, and make tacky hats. Suddenly he gets called for a delivery. Thankful for the change he makes his way down stairs with the hats.  
Being able to leave the shop gives them time to take in the beauty and businesses of the day. The sun feels lovely on his skin making him feel warm on the inside. The hustle of people has always been so curious to watch. How people buy and sell goods. People chatting and the pure laughter of kids. Even on days when the sky is dark and the ground is wet something is always happening.It takes them no time at all for him to deliver the hats to a sweet old woman. So with the extra time he chooses to take the long way to his dear friends bakery. During his walk he ends up daydreaming about what life would be as a wizard. He didn't realize that he dipped into the wrong ally until it was too late. A gruff voice calls out to him making him jump. He wipps around to find a large man walking his way. "Oh hello sir how are you today?" He says with a light smile. The other man smiles back. "Better now that you are here." The other rolls his eyes. "Sorry but I'm not interested in a chat today sir will be on my way."


End file.
